


My Hero

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Akira is an amateur photograher with poor luck, but he's never asked to be saved. Aoi is an overexcited model who always seems to be in the right place at the right time to save Akira.





	

                “Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” The short red head shouted, jumping up and down on the bed, making the man underneath groan.

“Leave me alone.” The other’s voice was muffled by the thick blankets that he was wrapped in.

“Come on Akira! You promised you’d go with me!”

“Only to shut you up!  Let me sleep Taka.”

“You hurt my feelings.” The younger pouted, but then pushed Akira off the bed and yelled. “Get your lazy ass up!”

“What the hell Takanori?” the blonde shouted as he threw the blanket off, but then his little brother got into his face.

“You promised. Plus, I’m not going to be pushed around just because I’m younger. Now get your fucking clothes on and go play with me in the snow! Or I’ll drag you out in your boxers!”

Akira stood up and scratched his head. “You do realize that this is _my_ apartment. I’m letting you stay here for free out of the goodness of my heart and here you are bossing me around. How mean.”

The younger gave a cheeky smile. “You love me anyways. Let’s hurry! I don’t want to waste the only day you have off of work.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but none the less, got up and kicked his brother out so he could change. He walked out to find Takanori in some pants, a thick jacket, fuzzy gloves and a furry hat. Akira walked over and patted his brother’s head before grabbing his jacket off the rack as the red head whistled for his small dog. He quickly slipped a jacket on the fluffy little creature before hooking the leash on his collar. They got their shoes on and walked out of the complex, into the mounds of snow.

“Yippee!” Takanori shouted as he jumped in the air.

“Why are you so excited?”

The younger turned and smiled. “I finally get to spend a day of winter with you! Let’s go to the park!”

Before Akira could respond, he was already being dragged halfway down the road by his younger brother. He couldn’t help but smile at how happy his brother was and he would do anything to keep him that way. So they continued on until they got to the park where the red head let go and ran down the hill to the swings. The elder watched as he walked to the stairs to walk down safer. He watched as the little doggy ran back and forth, barking as Takanori swung on the swing. He started to giggle, but it was cut short when his foot slipped on the icy step and he lost his balance. Before he could react, an arm wrapped his chest, catching him. He looked up to find a raven haired man with piercing black eyes staring at him.

“Are you ok?”

“Um…”The blonde blinked a few times before straightening up. “Yes. Thank you very much!”

“No problem. These stairs can be tricky. Just be careful.”

Akira bobbed his and smiled before continuing on to his brother, who was now rolling in the snow with his dog. He laughed, catching the red head’s attention. “About time! Let’s throw snow balls!”

The blonde rolled his eyes as Takanori proceeded to make a ball and throw it at him. Not wanting to be a party pooper, he grabbed a hand full of snow and begun the fight. As they moved around, A familiar raven on top of the hill caught the elder’s attention. The man was talking to a another dark haired man who looked strangely familiar and then suddenly, so did the taller man. Akira couldn’t quite place it, but decided not to think about it anymore when a snow ball hit him right in the face. He looked over at the culprit who was giggling away.

“Oi.”

“I see you looking at those sexy men.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Whatever…uh…where’s Koron?”

The red head looked down at the leash to find the pink collar hanging emptily on it. They looked back as soon as they heard barking and found the little dog chasing a brown furry squirrel.

“Koron! Stop!” Takanori yelled, chasing the small dog. The blonde scratched his head and did a double take on to where his brother was running towards. The red head dashed onto the flat patch of snow, not paying any attention.

“Takanori stop! Get off the ice!”

He stopped all motion and turned to see his older brother carefully stepping on the flat white patch. He looked over to see Koron running back to the bank where it was safe. He started to lift his foot, but a strange sound made him stop all movement.

“Aki! I hear it cracking!”

The blonde’s breathing hitched and everything slowed down as he watched his brother disappear beneath the deadly ice. _“Takanori!”_

His scream echoed throughout the park as he ran to the hole and dove straight into the  freezing water. He spotted his brother sinking quickly to the bottom of the pond. He ignored the pain the water caused and swam as hard as he could. He got to his brother just as hit the bottom and found that he was just paralyzed from the cold. Akira slapped him across the face and shook him enough to get his conscious going. Takanori finally blinked and spewed out air bubbles as he frantically got his limbs moving. Akira kicked himself up, but only got a feet before he felt a hard yank on his leg. He looked down to find a rope had wrapped around his leg. He swam down a little and tried to untangle it, but realized he didn’t have much time before he ran out of air and the rope was pretty tight. He started tugging at it, hoping to break free. Takanori popped out of the water and gasped for air. He quickly grabbed onto the ice and looked up to find two men running to him. He tried lifting himself out, but couldn’t gather the strength.

“Help!” He gasped out. They slowed, then got on their knees to crawl over. They grabbed his arms and pulled him out onto the ice, where he curled into a ball.

“Are you ok?” The brunette asked.

“A…a…A-Akira?” The red head muttered. Then he popped up and looked at the hole, then started crawling towards it. _“Akira!”_

“Stop, you can’t go back in there!” the raven stopped him, but he looked up with teary eyes.

“ _No! I can’t lose him! He’s all I have left! Please!”_

The man sighed as he stood up, pulled his jacket, shoes, and socks off. He jumped into the water and swam down to find the blonde moving a little, but mostly floating. He swam in closer to find the man caught in a fishing a net, barely conscious, tugging with his remaining strength. He grabbed the rope and pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket. He started sawing the rope, but the net was coming up to wrap around the leg again. He pulled the leg out went to kick himself up, but found the blonde completely motionless. He grabbed Akira and pulled him to the surface. His friend and Takanori helped them out and laid the blonde on his back. The brunette straightened the elder brother’s body and began CPR as they surrounded him.

“ _Akira_.” The red head sniffled. “ _Please…don’t leave me.”_

As if he heard his brother, the blonde coughed up a lung full of water and grabbed the closest thing to his hand. He looked over through his blurry vision to find the raven from earlier over him, but darkness soon surrounded him.

                The blonde’s eyes fluttered open to find himself in a dark room staring up at  the ceiling. He groaned as he sat up to realize that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom and he was also naked. The air was cool against his skin and found that he was very warm under the thick blankets. Nonetheless, he stepped out of bed, thanking whoever slipped him on a pair boxers, by the way, weren’t his. He stumbled out of the room, to the hallway, to the empty living room. He looked out the sliding glass door to find a bad snow storm had brewed up. He rubbed his arms to try to get some warmth and looked around. He found a light coming from a closed door, so he opened it. He found a young man wearing a pink apron, stirring something in a large pan. The brunette was humming as Akira looked around at the peaceful kitchen.

“Where am I?” The blonde was surprised at his raspy voice.

The brunette jumped and dropped his spoon as he turned. “You scared me!”

“Sorry.”

“No, no.” He said picking the spoon up. “It’s ok. You’re in mine and my brother’s apartment. I’m Shiroyama Yutaka, but you can call me Kai.”

“Your name sounds…familiar.”

The other smiled. “I know. Are you still tired? It wouldn’t surprise me. You almost drowned saving your brother.”

“Takanori! Where is he? Is he ok?”

“Calm down before you give yourself a hernia.” Kai said walking closer. “Your brother is fine. He’s probably with my brother in my room playing video games.”

“Where…?”

The brunette gave a small smile. “If you walked back out, you’ll see a second hallway. My room is down it.”

The blonde quickly left and found the hallway he missed. He walked down to the open door where he heard sounds from a game and two people talking. He walked through the door to find the raven from earlier playing a fighting game with his brother.

“Taka.”

The red head stopped and turned. “Akira! You’re ok!” He jumped to his feet and hugged his brother.

“Taka.” The blonde hugged back. “How long have we been here?”

“Since yesterday afternoon.” The other man spoke up. “You should lay back down, both you and your brother have a fever.”

“But I feel fine.” Takanori spoke up. “How do you feel?”

“Tired. What…happened?”

“After I got out, I saw that you didn’t. Then Aoi-san jumped in to get you.”

“You were caught by some fishing nets. I had to cut you free. You almost drowned, but we got you out in time.”

“Get him to lay back down.” Kai had walked in. “I’ll bring him some soup.”

“You heard him, get moving.” The raven said pushing the blonde out of the room. He led him back to the first room and made him lay in the comfortable bed. Aoi covered the shaking blonde.

“Still cold?”

Akira shook his head. The raven bobbed his head and started removing his clothes, then climbed into the bed, wearing only his boxers. Before the blonde could ask, the raven was under the blankets, hugging him. He shivered at the elder’s warmth and moved closer to it as his eye lids started to get heavy.

“You…saved me?”

“Yeah. I’m your hero.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, but you owe me.” When he didn’t get an answer,  Aoi looked down to down to find the young man sleeping soundly. He smiled as he swiped the blonde hair out of the other’s face.

“You have quite the handsome face.”

“I leave you alone for two minutes and you’re already trying to get into bed with him.”Kai sighed as he walked in with a bowl.

The raven smiled. “I can’t myself. Especially since I found myself such a sexy man.”

Kai rolled his eyes and sat the dish on the nightstand. “Whatever.”

                “Akira! Wake up! You’re going to be late for work!”

The blonde opened his eyes and sighed as he threw his blanket off, stopping his brother from jumping on the bed. He kicked the shorter man out of his room and quickly got dressed. He ran to his bathroom to brush his teeth, put on his noseband, and fix his hair. He slipped on his jacket then his shoes and grabbed his camera. He turned to say goodbye, but got a piece of toast shoved into his mouth.

“I’ll see you when you get home.”

The blonde hummed before running out the door and out of his apartment complex. He ran out to the side walk and down the road looking for a cab. The snow had started melting, so water was everywhere, but the blonde will soon realize that it got cold last night enough to freeze the liquid on the sidewalk. He gave up and just started running, hoping to get there in time. Today was important for him. He was finally getting the chance to take pictures and get experience. He barely noticed the light changing, but he stopped in his tracks, though, hitting the ice didn’t help much. He yelped as slipped and started going forward as a car was heading towards him. He didn’t even time to gasp before he was yanked up by his shirt and pulled against a chest. He looked up to find a familiar raven haired man and Akira quickly jumped to his feet.

“You again?” the blonde shouted, pointing at the man.

“What? No ‘hi, my hero’ or ‘thank you, my hero’?”

“No way in hell! You…You! You made me sleep with you when we were naked.”

“We had boxers on. Jeez, I can’t believe you’re still going on about that. I was trying to warm you up.”

“I had rather frozen to death.”

“Harsh.” Aoi giggled. “I’ve saved you three times now and still nothing. When am I going to get my kiss?”

“Never, cause I never asked you to save me!” The blonde shouted and turned to haul ass while the crosswalk was still white. The raven just sat there with a big smile on his face.

“We’re going to be late.”

Aoi looked up to see his brother leaning on their parked car and smiled. “I’m coming.”

                Akira greeted his boss and colleague as he walked into the big conference room. They took their places at the table and waited patiently, but it wasn’t too long before five gorgeous men came walking and did the blonde’s jaw dropped when he saw the two brothers? Yes it did. He quickly put on a straight face as they sat across from him and the raven smiled happily as their boss stood up.

“Gentlemen, these will be your photographers. You know Tora-san already and this is his assistant, Suzuki Akira, who is inexperienced, but we’re going to change that. This is Shiroyama Yutaka, the models’ manager. His brother Aoi-san, then Uruha-san, Byou-san, and Shou-san.”

“Good luck Suzuki-chan.” Aoi laughed, which only made the blonde glare at him.

“Ah, hey, hey Suzuki-chan! Hey, hey!” An overly excited golden haired man shouted.

“Uh…yes …um Uruha-san, right?”

“Yep! Hey, hey, hey, since we’re all good friends here, can we give you a nickname?”

“A nickname? Why?”

“Well, we’re all famous and we tend to get tired of seeing our names everywhere, so we decided that when we’re together, we’ll call each other by our nicknames. Feels like we’re at least a little normal.” The freshly bleached man named Byou, said.

“I doubt he’ll be here long enough to become friends.” Tora remarked. The blonde glared at the other photographer, but he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t lose this chance like before.

“I have confidence in you.” Aoi said smoothly. “Make sure you prove me right.”

Akira didn’t make any motion to respond, but his boss stood up. “Let’s get started, shall we? Suzuki, you will shoot Aoi-san and Uruha-san. Tora you have Byou-san and Shou-san.”

“You sad that Suzuki would be assisting and watching, not taking pictures.” The brunette photographer stated.

“Well, I think he should. He needs the experience and has been working hard for it. Plus, Aoi-san seems to want him to.”

Tora rolled his eyes. “Whatever. The photo shoot is downstairs and already set up, so we’re waiting on you.”

The models shook their heads as they stood up, then headed downstairs to get ready as the two photographers made their way down. They sat up their stands and turned the lights on to show the large green screen. As they were just finishing the lights, the four breathtaking men walked in wearing designer pants, shirts, and jackets. They took their seats on the other side of the room to stay out of each other’s way.

“Stay out of my way.” Tora grumbled as he bumped into the blonde. “Screw it, just get yours over with.”

The blonde glared at his colleague. “Aoi-san! You’re up.”

The raven smiled as he stood up and gladly walked over to the screen. Akira looked into his camera and ordered the lighting some more before starting. Aoi quickly moved into different poses after each flash, yet he was flawless, serious, and energetic. He could do the smallest adjustment and it would make the picture more beautiful. As soon as the blonde informed him that he had five more shots, he got cocky. He winked into the camera, making Akira feel flustered and annoyed, but he continued. The very last shot, the raven blew a kiss towards the blonde, making him jump up and glare, but Aoi just laughed as he walked off. Uruha came up next and was just as strong and professional as Aoi was. The blonde was shocked at how striking and serious these men were, especially after the goofy atmosphere they had earlier. This golden haired man was different at the end though. He was quite serious until his very last shot.

“Get out of the way and let me show you how it’s done.” Tora said, removing the blonde’s camera and replacing it with his very expensive one. “Just sit with the models and I’ll call you when your of use.”

Akira kissed his teeth, but walked over to the three model who were chatting away as Byou was being photographed.

“So, when am I going to get my reward Akira- _chan_?” Aoi giggled.

“Reward?” Uruha mumbled and blinked before shouting. “Hey! I want a reward too! I did a great job all the way until the end! He goofed off.”

“Not that kind of reward Uru-chan.” The raven giggled. “When am I going to get my thank you kiss?”

“Eh?” The other two shouted. “You know each other?”

“Aoi saved Akira _-san_ , from drowning a month ago.” Kai made them all jump when he appeared out of nowhere. “Then this morning, he was stopping from his run and slipped, falling into oncoming traffic. Aoi pulled him out, saving him again.”

“That’s three times and I haven’t got a thing.”

“Oi, first off, the steps didn’t count. I was reaching for the railing when you grabbed me. Second, I’m not giving you shit because you won’t stop stalking me!”

The raven only smiled. “But you’re so sexy!”

The blonde blushed. “No I’m not! I’m fucking ugly, now leave me alone!”

They were all shocked by his sudden response, but before they could respond, Tora was yelling at him to come over to fix the lighting so Shou could start. He watched Tora shoot the last model as the other workers stacked the packed boxes on top of a cart. It wasn’t that high at first, but after they finished packing the rest of the items, the boxers were shaky. Aoi snuck over to pounce as Akira was making sure everything was packed. One of the workers grabbed the cart and jerked it, making a few of the boxes topple off. The blonde turned and looked up to find a few hundred pounds of equipment falling over him. Before he could react, he was already on the ground groaning, but the pain was mostly on his back. It only took a few seconds to realize what happened.

 _“Aoi!”_ Kai shouted as they all ran over to the two men covered in boxers. The blonde looked over to find the raven, who was laying on top of his body, unconscious with blood running down his face.

                Akira looked up as the brunette paced around the waiting room, but he looked back to the floor. They had been at the hospital for a while now, none of them keeping any track of the time. The blonde was amazed at how he escaped without even a scratch, but Aoi was bleeding a lot. Akira felt so guilty and he was too scared to confront Kai. He thought the brunette might blame him.

“Hey, it’ll be ok.” Uruha said, placing his arm on the blonde’s shoulder, catching his attention. When Akira looked up, he found not only the model looking at him, but Kai as well, who by the way was smiling softly. “Aoi is tough. He’ll be ok.”

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”Kai giggled. “Aoi’s just an idiot.”

“That’s not something you say when your brother is hurt!” Akira laughed, which made them all laugh.

“It’s true! Nothing can break his thick skull.”

“Shiroyama?”They looked over to find a doctor walking towards them. “Your brother is awake and you can see him now.”

They all sighed and smiled at each other as they followed the doctor out to the room. They got to the door, but Kai stopped them all. “Wait. Akira-san, why don’t you go in first?”

“Eh? But he’s your brother.”

“He’d be really happy if he saw you first. Go, go.”

The blonde reluctantly walked through the door and they closed it behind him. He looked back, but then went a little further in to see the raven turn his head and smiled.

“Akira-chan. Are you ok?”

Akira sighed as he walked up to the bed and sat on it. “Would you please stop calling me that and I’m fine. I didn’t ask you to do that. Now look at you. Your head is all wrapped up.”

Aoi smiled. “But you’re ok, so it doesn’t matter.”

The blonde blushed a bit. “Thanks. For…being my hero.”

The raven giggled, but rubbed the others arm with a serious face. “You’re welcome, but it would make me feel better if you gave me that kiss.”

“Not happening.”

“Oi! I got hurt saving you!”

“Well I didn’t ask you to!” The blonde struck back. “Besides, what makes you think I’m gay?”

“You’re as straight as spring. I can see right through you. I do have a gaydar you know.” Aoi said.

Akira rolled his eyes. “Oh please.”

“Still,” the raven’s voice suddenly felt very warm as he gently grabbed the blonde’s hand. “After saving you four times, I would really like to kiss you.”

Akira felt a shiver go down his spine, but in a good way. He looked into the elder’s loving gazing and leaned over him. “Just this once, so enjoy it. No tongue though.”

“Party pooper, but beggars can’t be choosers.” Aoi mumbled before the blonde sealed their lips, in a gentle, light kiss. The raven licked the other’s mouth, but he pulled away a little.

“I said no—mmph” He was cut off when Aoi shoved his tongue in Akira’s mouth and gripping his hair to keep him there. The younger moaned as he gripped the model’s hospital gown, but soon found that Aoi was a very good and very passionate kisser. He let the sensation go on as he stopped fighting and started kissing back. Then, he suddenly jerked his head away and glared down at the raven, who smile nervously.

“I wonder what they’re talking about.” Uruha muttered as they were leaning on the wall.

 _“Bastard! Who said you could touch my ass?”_ Akira screamed and they heard a bang then a loud ‘ow’ before the blonde swung the door open. After he stomped two steps, he turned on his heels. _“And it was three times! Not four! The steps didn’t count god damn it!”_

“Wait! Akira-chan!” Aoi yelped as he ran out of the room, then ran towards him, only for him to run away. “I couldn’t resist! It was right there begging for me to touch it! Akira-chan! You didn’t have to hit me with the bed pan! That hurt you know! Akira-chan!”

Kai sighed, catching his friend’s attention. “Well, Aoi’s feeling better. I’m going home. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait up, we’re going too.” Byou said. They all started walking down the hallway only to run into the other two again.

“Stop following me and lay down!” Akira ordered.

“Lay down with me Akira-chan! Please!” The raven whined, hugging the blonde.

“No! Now let go of me!”

“Lay down with me!”

“I said no!”

                “Hey, Akira?” Takanori called, walking into the kitchen where his brother finishing his dinner.

“Hmm?”

“When did you and Aoi-san start dating?”

The blonde choked on his food. After a few seconds of dying, he caught his breath. “What? I am not!”

“Then what’s this?” His little brother dropped a magazine on the table showing, the blonde sleeping soundly in Aoi’s arms in the hospital bed. “I never knew you and Aoi-san were so close!”

“We’re not!”

“Does that he’ll be my brother in law soon?”

“What the hell? Takanori! It’s not like that!”

“It’s Ruki now.”

“Eh? What are you talking about.”

“Well, I met their friends a few days ago and they gave me the nickname Ruki. Oh and I chose your nickname. Now you’re Reita. Isn’t that cool! My brother is dating a famous person.”

“I can’t believe you Taka!”

“Oh, by the way. Byou asked me out on a date and I said yes, so I won’t be home until later.”

“Takanori!” the blonde shouted, but his brother was already out the door. “Somebody save me!”


End file.
